Don't cry
by chochoberry
Summary: [ MyungJong ] saat semua fans berteriak official couple di Infinite termasuk MyungYeol, bagaimana nasib sungjong ? -bad summary-


Tittle : Don't cry

Author : Chochoberry

Cast : MyungJong & member infinite

Genre : romance, little hurt, boy x boy, yaoi, banyak typo, gaje

_Cuap – cuap : ini ff MyungJong pertama saia, jadi harap maklum kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan ^^._

_Bagi siapapun, yang membaca nih ff, tolong tinggalkan jejak yaa ? saia ingin tahu, nih ff bagus apa tidak. Berikan kritik dan saran anda yaaa ^^/ *tapi jangan bash*. Mian, kalau ff ini jelek, garing, ngebosenin...maklum saia kan author abal – abal. Dan saia mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang udah baca ff gaje saia ini. _

_Satu lagi...bagi MYS mianhae ne ? kalau ff saia ini membuat kalian marah atau apalah, saia bikin ff ini hanya untuk fun aja ^^._

hari ini adalah hari terakhir infinite tampil di jepang. Oleh karena itu, para personil infinite tampil sebaik mungkin di hadapan para inspirit jepang.

Akhirnya, mereka pun selesai menunjukkan perform mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan para inspirit membahana di sports center of Tokyo. Infinite pun memberikan senyuman termanis dan lambaian tangan mereka.

"arigatou gozaimasu" ucap personil infinite bersamaan.

Entah karena apa, tiba – tiba saja para inspirit jepang berteriak, menyebut nama mareka lebih tepatnya nama couple yang ada di infinite.

" WooGyu...! "

" YaDong...! " *saia ngakak nulis nama couple satu ini xD*

" MyungYeol...! "

Tunggu...! personil infinite ada 7 kan ? berarti ada satu orang yang tidak mempunyai couple. Siapakah dia ? tanpa saya kasih tahu, kalian semua pasti tahu jawabannya. Lee Sungjong, maknae yang cantik, imut dan ngegemesin, dia lah yang harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa dia "forever alone".

Tapi kenyataanya, sungjonglah the real boyfriend of myungsoo. Jadi, kalian bisa tahu sendirilah bagaimana perasaan sungjong saat myungsoo melakukan fans service dengan sungyeol. Sebenarnya myungsoo dan sungyeol tidak ingin melakukan fans service, karena mereka tahu, kalau yang mereka lakukan membuat si maknae terluka. Namun apa yang dilakukan sungjong ? dia malah menyuruh mereka tetap melanjutkan fans service tersebut, karena menurut sungjong fans service itu dilakukan untuk menyenangkan para fans, Infinite tanpa fans bukan apa – apa. Jadi wajarlah kalau kita (infinite) melakukan apa yang fans minta, meskipun itu menyakitkan perasaan sungjong, meskipun itu membuat mata sungjong sakit karena menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah, meskipun itu membuat hati sungjong luka. Tersenyum...ya hanya tersenyum yang dapat sungjong lakukan, senyum palsu yang menutup luka di hatinya, dia berusaha tersenyum manis meski hatinya menangis. Demi Inspirit, apa sih yang tidak bisa sungjong lakukan.

Mianhae...kata itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut myungsoo setiap dia selesai melakukan fans service dengan sungyeol. Dan sungjong selalu memaafkan myungsoo dengan senyum yang amat manis. senyum yang memberi beban lebih pada myungsoo, karena setiap dia melihat sungjong tersenyum manis padanya, dia merasa dia bukan kekasih yang baik untuk sungjong.

Namun sepertinya air mata sungjong sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Air matanya seolah – olah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Perasaannya kali ini benar – benar sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit coba ? melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain. Ya...karena saat ini myungsoo dan sungyeol sedang berciuman, dan yang paling parah ciuman itu dilakukan di bibir ! sungjong masih bisa menahan kalau itu hanya sebuah pelukan, sentuhan, pegangan tangan. Tapi tidak kali ini...meskipun itu hanya sekedar fans service, bukankah itu berlebihan ?

Teriakan para inspirit membahana seiring dengan berakhirnya adegan itu. Semua personil infinte menganga tidak percaya, mereka (myungyeol) melakukan hal itu di depan umum.

Tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, sungjong turun dari panggung. Sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah di tempat yang tidak sesuai. Toilet...itulah tempat yang tepat untuk menangis, tempat yang tepat untuk membuang kesesakan yang ada di dada, dan tempat yang sesuai juga untuk buang air kecil maupun besar *plaaak #abaikan*.

Masuk ke salah satu toilet, menguncinya itulah yang dilakukan sungjong saat ini. Dia tidak ingin orang melihat air matanya. Karena selama ini sungjong dikenal sebagai namja yang kuat dan tegar bukan namja yang rapuh dan cengeng.

"huks...appo...huks...appo...huks" sungjong memukul – mukul dadanya, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang sedikit. Air matanya sudah tumpah ruah sehingga membasahi baju yang dia pakai. Untung saja, saat ini toilet sedang sepi. Jadi sungjong bisa menangis sepuas hatinya.

Masih memukul – mukul dadanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Rasa sakit itu tetap ada, malahan semakin bertambah karena dia memukul dadanya terlalu keras. Air matanya juga tidak mau berhenti, padahal sungjong sudah menghapusnya dengan tangan namun air mata itu keluar dan keluar lagi.

"huks...jangan menangis sungjong...huks...itu hanya fans service...huks...buktikan kalau kamu itu kuat...huks " mencoba menghibur diri sendiri eoh ? tapi hasilnya tetap sama, hati sakit dan mata menangis.

Cukup lama sungjong berada di kamar mandi, mungkin kalau orang yang tidak tahu, mereka akan menganggap bahwa sungjong terkena diare akut atau konstipasi akut karena betah banget berada di ruang kecil yang pengap dan mempunyai bau yang khas (?).

" jongie...kau tidak apa – apa ? " ternyata tanpa sungjong sadari ada seseorang yang menunggunya di luar.

"hoya hyung...gwenchana " sungjong mencoba tersenyum manis menutupi luka lebar di hatinya.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya hoya penuh selidik.

" siapa yang menangis hyung...tadi aku sakit perut makanya aku buru – buru pergi ke kamar mandi " bohong sungjong.

" kau tidak bisa membohongiku jongie, mungkin bibirmu berkata kau tidak menangis,tapi matamu lah yang membuktikan bahwa kau telah mengeluarkan banyak air mata "

"..." sungjong menunduk, dia merutuki matanya yang masih kelihatan sembab akibat menangis, padahal dia sudah mencuci wajahnya berkali – kali untuk menghilangkan jejak.

" apa ini semua karena tadi ? " hoya bertanya pelan berusaha tidak membuat sungjong tersinggung.

"..." sungjong tidak menjawab, malahan saat ini air matanya ingin keluar lagi. Tidak puaskah dia menangis berjam – jam di kamar mandi. Sekuat tenaga sungjong menahan air matanya.

Grebb...

Hoya memeluk sungjong, mengelus kepalanya pelan lalu mengecupnya. sungjong membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka seorang hoya melakukan ini padanya.

" menangislah...menangislah sepuas hatimu, tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Tidak perlu kau tahan air mata yang ingin keluar, mungkin dengan cara ini rasa sakitmu bisa hilang " hoya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungjong.

Mendengar kata – kata hoya, akhirnya air mata sungjong tumpah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baju hoya sudah basah akibat air mata sungjong. Hoya mengelus punggung sungjong dengan lembut berharap dapat memberinya ketenangan.

"huks...appo hyung...mengapa dia harus melakukan semua ini...huks " sungjong berbicara di tengah isakannya.

" entahlah...semua juga heran mengapa dia melakukannya "

" huks...aku sudah tidak kuat hyung...hati ini sudah sering terluka akibat melihat perbuatannya "

" cinta itu butuh pengorbanan jongie, anggap saja ini adalah bukti kalau kau sangat mencintainya, percayalah...pengorbananmu tidak akan sia – sia. Aku yakin cerita cintamu akan berakhir bahagia " hoya mencoba menghibur sungjong, setidaknya hal itu membuat hati sungjong tersenyum.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sungjong berhasil meraih ketenangannya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir namun meninggalkan jejak yang sangat kelihatan.

" bagaimana kau sudah tenang ?" melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah sungjong.

Sungjong mengangguk pelan. " gomawo hyung..."

Hoya hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengelus pundak sungjong, menatap sungjong kasihan. Dia tidak menyangka maknaenya harus mengalami luka batin yang cukup serius. Di balik senyum manisnya terdapat luka gores yang tidak pernah mengering.

" kajja...kita pulang " ajak hoya menggenggam tangan sungjong.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka.

" jongie...mianhae "

" hyung...bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu ? " sungjong menatap hoya dengan tatapan melas.

Semua personil infinite saling pandang, apa yang terjadi pada maknae mereka ?

"hmm...boleh, dongwoo hyung..kau duduk di belakang dulu ya ? " ucap hoya.

Dongwoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang hoya sampaikan.

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil. Sunggyu di depan. Hoya, sungjong dan myungsoo di tengah. Dongwoo, sungyeol dan woohyun duduk di paling belakang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi infinite, buktinya belum 10 menit mereka di dalam mobil, mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi tidak dengan myungsoo. Sesekali myungsoo melihat ke arah hoya dan sungjong. Hatinya sakit melihat mereka berdua. Sungjong tidur di pundak hoya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan hoya. Myungsoo menatap wajah sungjong, dapat dilihat dengan jelas matanya yang bengkak. Myungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

30 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Semua personil telah terbangun, tapi tidak dengan sungjong. Dia tetap tertidur nyenyak di pundak hoya. Terlalu lelah eoh ? lelah fisik dan lelah hati. Hoya sengaja tidak membangunkan sungjong, membiarkan sungjong lelap dalam mimpi – mimpi indahnya.

Sunggyu, woohyun, sungyeol, dongwoo turun terlebih dahulu. Hoya meletakkan kepala sungjong secara perlahan ke sandaran tempat duduk. Myungsoo hanya memperhatikan apa yang hoya lakukan. Hoya keluar dari mobil, lalu hendak menggendong sungjong. Namun, myungsoo memegang tangan hoya.

" biar aku saja yang melakukannya...hyung masuk duluan saja "

Hoya menatap wajah myungsoo sejenak.

" aku mohon..." myungsoo memohon.

" baiklah..." hoya mengijinkan myungsoo menggendong sungjong lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sebelum diangkatnya tubuh sungjong, myungsoo mengelus pipi sungjong lembut.

" neomu yeppeo..." komen myungsoo sebelum menggendong sungjong ala bridal style.

Untung saja, kamar sungjong berada di lantai 1, sehingga myungsoo tidak perlu capek – capek naik lift.

Myungsoo membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Berjalan ke arah kasur lalu merebahkan tubuh orang yang dicintainya secara perlahan ke atas kasur. myungsoo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap wajah cantiknya sekali lagi. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berkeliaran di wajah sungjong. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tidak lupa myungsoo mengecup dahi sungjong, berharap semoga besok sungjong akan ceria kembali.

Myungsoo berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar sungjong. Karena dia harus kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

" hyung...kau mau kemana ? " tanya sungjong tiba – tiba, rupanya tadi dia hanya pura – pura tidur.

Myungsoo menoleh ke arah sungjong lalu tersenyum.

" aku akan kembali ke tempat tidurku "

" tidurlah disini, aku takut sendirian...aku...aku...huks..." menangis lagi, entah kenapa sungjong gampang menangis sekarang.

Myungsoo yang melihat sungjong menangis, langsung menghampirinya dan mendekapnya erat.

" ada apa jongie ? " tanya myungsoo khawatir karena ini ketiga kalinya sungjong menangis.

" entahlah hyung...aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku..huks " sungjong menangis dalam dekapan myungsoo.

" aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jongie...apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu di sampingmu " myungsoo mengelus lembut kepala sungjong. Hatinya bagai tersayat pisau, melihat sungjong menangis. " mianhae...mianhae...mianhae... " semakin mendekap erat tubuh sungjong.

" sebelum kau mengucapkan kata itu, aku sudah memaafkan mu hyung... "

" kenapa ? kenapa kau selalu memaafkanku ? padahal aku sering menyakitimu. Kenapa kau tidak menamparku atau mencakarku saja, aku rela asal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu " mata myungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca.

" aku rasa itu tidak perlu dilakukan hyung, karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku. Jadi, aku tidak akan melukai orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Lagian hyung kan visual infinite, aku tidak mau wajah hyung jadi jelek akibat tamparan atau cakaranku " berusaha bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Myungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban sungjong. Dia tidak menyangka, sungjong mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa.

" kau tahu...aku sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertimu. Tuhan tidak hanya menciptakan good looking padamu, tapi Dia juga telah menciptakan inner beauty padamu. Dan sekarang...berjanjilah padaku " myungsoo menatap mata sungjong dalam – dalam.

" berjanji apa hyung ? "

Myungsoo mencium kedua mata sungjong bergantian " berjanjilah mata ini tidak akan mengeluarkan airmata lagi "

Mencium hidung sungjong, " berjanjilah hidung ini tidak akan berwarna merah akibat menangis ".

Dan yang terakhir, mencium bibir sungjong lembut, " berjanjilah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mendengar isakan tangis dari bibir ini ".

" ne hyung...aku berjanji " senyum manis terkembang di bibir sungjong.

Dan...chuu ~

Myungsoo mencium bibir sungjong sekali lagi, menciumnya dengan pelan – pelan dan lembut. Sungjong membalas ciuman myungsoo. Myungsoo mendekap sungjong lebih erat, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini, ciuman ini hanya ciuman untuk menyalurkan cinta diantara mereka.

" sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, besok pagi kita akan kembali ke korea " ucap myungsoo sesaat menyudahi ciuman mereka.

" ne..."

Myungsoo memeluk sungjong, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya. Sungjong tidur di dada bidang myungsoo seolah – olah itu adalah bantal yang paling nyaman.

Akhirnya, mata kedua insan tersebut tertutup. Masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi masing – masing yang mungkin akan mempertemukan mereka lagi.

" myungsoo sungjong, aku yakin cerita cinta kalian akan berakhir indah, hanya saja kalian harus menempuh banyak ujian sebelum mencapai akhir yang indah itu, percayalah...kekuatan cinta kalian akan mampu merubuhkan tembok terkuat di dunia sekalipun " hoya menutup kamar sungjong secara perlahan.

THE END


End file.
